


Thoughts From Above (#221 Sky)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [27]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's mind wanders in flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts From Above (#221 Sky)

Charlie stared out the window. Clouds pass beneath the jet in fluffy herds. Off in the distance a thunderhead towered up, above the long rolling American plains. Charlie wondered where Ian was, if perhaps he was somewhere where he could look into the sky and see a distant jet trail and perhaps, just perhaps know Charlie was on it.

Charlie chastised himself for foolish, irrational thoughts. He'd been having them often lately. Thoughts better suited to the mind of a teenaged girl than a world renowned mathematician. Still, Charlie looked across the plains for a glimpse of his beautiful boy.


End file.
